


Three and Company

by blandvole



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Victor, Threesome - M/M/M, dom Phichit, dom Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri take their plugged up lover out to play.





	

Victor fidgeted nervously on the train, glancing side to side to make sure no one was looking at him. He clenched his fists, squeezing onto the hands of his lovers tightly. Though they were all bundled up, their faces covered in scarves, there was always a chance that someone would recognize them. And now was definitely not a time for him to be mingling with fans. 

“Don’t move too much, Victor,” Yuuri whispered into his ear, moving in closer. 

Phichit pressed in closer as well. “We don’t want anyone to see, do we?”

Victor bit down a whimper, instinctively trying to cover his groin with his hands. Yuuri and Phichit stopped him, keeping his arms pinned firmly down to his side. Victor helplessly glanced down at the obvious bulge in his tight pants. 

The subway carriage rattled as it barreled down the tracks, the windows pitch black from the darkness of the underground tunnels. The lack of light was the only comfort Victor had at the moment, stuck in the crowded train with his two lovers at his side, a large plug lodged firmly up his ass. 

The trip to the station hadn’t been so bad. Victor had been buttoned up in a long coat that had covered up the suspicious bulge in his pants. But Phichit made him take off the coat when they entered the subway station, exposing his crotch to the eyes of anyone who cared to look. It was evidently clear how aroused he was, his cock pressing firmly against the front of his pants. And if anyone looked closer, they might see the way his cock pulsed with every jolt of the plug in his ass. 

“Can’t,” Victor whispered, his body trembling. He could almost feel his lover’s thick cum swirling around in his ass, remnants from earlier when his two lovers had filled him up. Yuuri had even come in him twice, further adding to the mess that was currently trapped inside of him. 

It was so much that Victor was afraid that some cum might leak out. While the plug had felt huge going in, Victor still couldn’t be sure it was stopping everything from escaping. He clenched down on the toy, feeling it snug between his ass cheeks. 

“Someone might see,” Victor whined softly, shifting from foot to foot. 

“The only way they’ll see is if you bring attention to yourself,” Yuuri replied, moving his free hand down to cup Victor’s groin rubbing it lightly. 

Victor held back a groan, unable to resist thrusting lightly into the hand. Despite the long fucking he had gotten that day, he hadn’t been allowed to come. His lovers simply waited for his cock to go down before shoving him in some clothes and pushing him out the door. Victor didn’t even know where they were going, though at this point he was past caring. 

“Almost there,” Phichit said cheerily, glancing at the map of the stations. “We’re the next stop. You think you can hold it until then, Victor?” He punctuated his question by pressing two fingers against the base of the plug, thrusting it the tiniest bit deeper in. 

Victor squeezed Phichit’s hand tighter, his mouth open in a soundless gasp. 

“He can hold it,” Yuuri replied confidently in his stead. “Not that he has a choice. If he comes in his pants, everyone will be able to tell. You can’t hide a stain like that in white pants, after all.”

Phichit hummed, leaning over to look at Victor’s crotch. “I see what you mean. I think I can see some of his precum leaking through already.”

Victor looked down as well, his cheeks flushing when he saw what Phichit was walking about. They hadn’t allowed him to put on underwear under his pants, so his leaking cock was pressed directly against the fabric. 

“We should adjust him,” Yuuri mused, “or else the stain will spread.” 

Without any warning, he slid his hand down the front of Victor’s pants, grabbing his cock firmly. 

Victor jolted. He bit back a moan as pleasure surged through his body, the pressure from Yuuri’s hand almost too much to handle. After being on edge for so many hours, he was so close. But he refused to humiliate himself in front of so many people. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in and out to hold back his orgasm. 

“I’ll just move it to the other side,” Yuuri commented casually, pulling Victor’s cock along so the head no longer rested on the small stain marring his pants. As he pulled it, the sensitive head scraped against the rough fabric, driving Victor crazy.

“No,” Victor whimpered, pressing his face into Phichit’s shoulders desperately. “I’m going to come.”

“Better not,” Phichit warned. “We’ve got to walk quite a ways to get to the exit. And I’m not giving you back your coat until we’re outside.”

Yuuri pulled his hands out from Victor’s pants. He rubbed his fingers together and then held them up in front of Victor’s face. “Wow you’re so wet,” he commented, showing off the precum coating his fingers. “Hope you can make it back without messing yourself.”

“How embarrassing that would be? The great Victor Nikiforov unable to control himself,” Phichit cooed in his ear, “coming in his pants like some adolescent boy, how humiliating.”

Their words almost pushed Victor over the edge, but he held on with the last vestiges of his restraint. They were almost there, he reminded himself. He could hold it until they got off the subway, at the very least. 

“Oh, this is our stop!” Phichit called out. He began to tug at Victor’s hand, guiding them towards the exit. “Come on Yuuri!”

Victor stumbled after them, looking down as not to meet anyone’s eye. He brushed against some people on his way out and desperately prayed they didn’t feel his hard on pressing against them as he passed. He let out a sigh of relief when they were finally on the station terminal. 

He glanced around, trying to determine where they were. It wasn’t very crowded, being pretty late at night by this time. This was something he was extremely grateful for, especially when he realized that his crotch was no longer hidden by the thick crowds. He could see the outline of his cock visible from beneath his pants, but the firm grasp on both his hands prevented him from hiding himself from the eyes of the public. He discreetly tried to hide himself behind Phichit’s body, but his lover clearly understood his intentions and moved away. 

“This way now,” Phichit said, leading them towards the outside. 

As they walked, Victor lagged behind slightly, trying to hide himself behind his two lovers. They looked at him knowingly and then tugged him forwards. They marched him out of the station, holding onto his hands firmly so he had to walk between them. 

Even the sting of the cold didn’t do anything to dampen his arousal. As they walked out, Victor could feel the movements of the plug sending pulses of pleasure straight to his cock, ensuring that he stayed aroused despite the chill. He feared that he was leaking through his pants again, but wasn’t brave enough to look down and check. 

Finally they reached the exit of the station and Phichit gave him back his coat. Victor let go of their hands to quickly shrug it on, buttoning it up quickly. He sighed in relief when it covered up his crotch, hiding his cock from sight. Phichit smiled at him impishly, leading them to their destination. Victor knew his lover enough not to trust that smile, but at the moment he was so just relieved to be fully dressed again that he didn’t care to worry about what was coming up. 

They walked down the dark, deserted street in silence. Yuuri and Phichit chatted softly, but Victor paid them no mind, too focused on his throbbing arousal. Each time he took a step, his cock would bob, brushing against the rough fabric of his pants. By now the fabric was well-coated in his precum, allowing the sensitive head to just slide against the material in a delightful sensation. He was so focused that he didn’t notice his lovers come to a stop.

“Victor?” Yuuri called again, looking amused. 

Victor started and turned, seeing his lovers seated on a park bench. At some point in time they had entered a large park, complete with thick pine trees and bushes that stayed green even in the cold winter. 

“Come sit down next to us. You must be exhausted,” Phichit suggested, patting the bench. 

Victor nodded hesitantly, sitting down carefully between his lovers. He eyed his lovers suspiciously when all they did was relax and continue on with their conversation. But over time he began to relax, leaning onto Yuuri’s side, comfortably warm between their two bodies. 

He was half asleep Phichit slid a hand under his ass, making the plug shift to press against his prostate. He jerked forwards in surprise, biting back a groan.

“Wait,” he gasped, grabbing onto Phichit’s thigh as his lover pressed against the plug. He head flung backwards as the pleasure overtook his body, panting harshly as he felt his orgasm quickly approach. He whined, rocking his hips back and forth, fucking himself on the plug. “I’m going to come,” he whimpered. “Ah!”

With a grin, Phichit removed his hand. Victor cried out, sliding halfway off the bench as he tried to chase his orgasm. Yuuri caught him before he fell off and placed him lengthwise on the bench, his head on Yuuri’s lap and his legs on Phichit’s. 

“Careful there, Vitya,” Yuuri said in a low voice, leaning down to kiss Victor’s forehead. 

Victor looked up at him with lidded eyes, his breaths coming out in harsh pants, his cheeks flushed from his arousal. Victor relaxed against his lovers’ bodies, nuzzling into Yuuri’s stomach, searching for comfort.

Yuuri obliged, running his hands through Victor’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

“Wow, Yuuri check this out,” Phichit whispered from the other side of the bench. 

Both Yuuri and Victor looked down to where Phichit was gaping at the sight of Victor’s crotch. Victor’s face flamed red when he saw that his coat had fallen to the side, exposing his groin. 

Yuuri chuckled when he saw what Phichit had spotted. At some point during the walk from the subway station to the park, Victor had completely soaked through his pants. His entire crotch was now stained a dark grey, making it look like he had had an accident. 

“That’s quite a mess you made, Vitya,” Yuuri purred. “Is that precum, or did you actually piss yourself?”

“It’s quite hard to tell,” Phichit responded, his head tilting to the side as he examined the mess. “Is it possible to produce that much precum?”

“Well, let’s find out.” Yuuri nodded towards Victor’s crotch and Phichit lit up when he got the message.

Victor sat up when he felt Phichit’s hands start to unbutton his pants. “We’re in public,” he protested, covering up his crotch with his hands. 

“Victor,” Yuuri warned, pulling him back down so he was lying flat on the bench again. 

“Sorry Phichit,” Victor said, tensely staring at Phichit’s hands hovering near his pants. “But… someone’s going to see! We’re not even hidden from the path.”

“Well, that’s your problem, isn’t it?” Phichit asked slyly, grabbing Victor’s pants before he could protest again. He deftly undid the button and zipper, letting Victor’s cock pop out to meet the open air of the park. 

Victor whimpered, eyes darting around the park nervously. He only looked back when Phichit started to tug his pants further open, investigating the fabric on the inside. 

“Amazing, he completely coated the inside! Hey Yuuri, check this out.”

Yuuri reached his hand down and peered down Victor’s pants as well. “Wow, it really is all precum. I didn’t know one person could produce so much. And look, he’s still leaking now.”

The two of them turned their attention to Victor’s cock, which let out a spurt of precum at the sudden attention. It dribbled down the shaft of his cock slowly until it reached the base, joining in the mess already present on his crotch. 

Just then, Victor heard a sound of people coming from down the path. He startled and tried to cover up his cock, but Yuuri grabbed his arms and forced them to his sides. 

“You’ll let them see if they want to,” Yuuri growled. 

“No,” Victor said, squirming under his grasp. “No Yuuri. Please!”

“Quiet now,” Phichit shushed him gently. “Besides, it doesn’t look like you hate this.”

Victor looked down, mortified to see that he was leaking even more copiously now, the beads of precum reflecting the lights of the streets as they rolled down his cock. He could feel the burn of arousal ignite, growing stronger and stronger as the sounds of other people grew louder. He grew still when he saw them appear at the end of the path, headed in their direction. 

Victor could feel tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes and he looked away, hiding his face in Yuuri’s lap. He didn’t want to see the strangers ogling him, taking in his arousal as he lay helpless on the laps of his two lovers. He let out the faintest of sobs, overwhelmed by the thought of someone seeing him like this. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said worriedly, releasing his arms immediately.

“Shhh Victor, it’s alright.” Phichit pulled him up. Victor immediately buried his face in his chest, letting Phichit’s coat soak up his tears. Phichit made soothing noises, rubbing his hands across his back. “They’re gone now, you see? They didn’t even come this way. Was that too intense?”

“Did we scare you?” Yuuri asked, joining them in their embrace, pressing close against Victor’s back. “I’m sorry. We knew no one was going to see you from the beginning. We wouldn’t let anyone see you without your permission.”

“No I’m fine, I’m fine,” Victor insisted through his tears. “I trust you two.” He turned around to give Yuuri a gentle kiss to abate his lover’s worries.

Yuuri responded to the kiss, deepening it slowly, making Victor moan into his mouth. He curled his tongue around Victor’s teasingly, and then slowly pulled back. When he let go, Phichit immediately took over, bringing Victor into another passionate kiss. Victor pressed his hips against Phichit, his cock erect again, never fully having gone down. 

“Mm, why don’t we take you back home and take care of this?” Phichit suggested, tugging playfully at Victor’s cock. 

“Yes,” Victor pleaded. “Let me come?”

Yuuri hummed, pressing another gentle kiss to the back of Victor’s neck. “Yes, you’ve been a good boy for us today. I think you deserve to come.”

Victor’s breath hitched, his eyes going wide. He scrambled to his feet, tugging at his lovers’ hands to get them moving as well. “Let’s go then, hurry you two!”

“Viten’ka, I don’t think you want to go walking like that,” Phichit pointed out with a grin. He stood and tucked Victor’s cock back into his pants from where it had been hanging out, zipping up his pants slowly. “Wouldn’t want to get charged for public indecency, would we?”

Victor collapsed against Phichit’s chest when the other man started to rub his cock through his wet pants. The fabric had gone cold from the chill of the wind, but Phichit’s hot palm was quickly warming it up again. Victor wrapped his arms around Phichit’s shoulders, thrusting his hips against the other man’s hand. 

“Now, now,” Yuuri interrupted, stilling the movement of Victor’s hips. “We don’t want him to come just yet, do we Phichit?”

Phichit pouted. “But he looked so cute. I can’t believe you stopped me.”

“Remember the plan,” Yuuri said pointedly, pulling Victor away from Phichit. 

Victor went willingly, pressing himself against Yuuri instead. He listened idly as his lovers playfully argued, barely registering it when they started to walk down the road. He paid attention to the warm arms wrapped around his body instead, holding him up and helping him stay upright in his dazed state. 

It wasn’t long before Victor noticed them approaching their shared apartment building. He looked around, confused to see that they hadn’t been far from home at all, despite the long subway ride. Phichit just winked when he looked at him in askance. 

Yuuri fumbled with the lock to their front door, but he eventually got it open and led Victor inside. 

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, why don’t we?” Phichit suggested. 

Yuuri nodded and the two of them worked together to divest Victor of every stitch of clothing. Phichit worked on his coat and shirt while Yuuri knelt down, quickly undoing his pants and tugging them down. Soon, Victor stood in the middle of the room, naked and aroused while his two clothed lovers eyed him lustfully. 

“Still hard, I see,” Yuuri pointed out, slapping Victor’s erect cock gently. It bounced and slapped his stomach, leaving a wet trail of precum behind. 

“I think we should get the butt plug out next,” Phichit said, shrugging off his coat. “Victor, down on the floor please. Spread yourself.”

Victor complied, kneeling down and pressing his shoulders against the ground. Without hesitation, he reached back and spread his ass cheeks wide, showing off the black toy that still plugged him. He felt his cock drip onto the floor as he took in the sensation of being completely on display for his lovers, showing them what was rightfully theirs. He kept his head down and eyes towards the ground, as he had been trained to do, waiting for someone to touch him. 

He heard Yuuri and Phichit settle in on the couch, taking in the view of him presenting to them. 

“Now push it out for us, Victor,” Yuuri ordered. “No hands.”

Victor whimpered at the command, but obeyed. He started to press down, trying to squeeze the plug out of his ass. His hands gripped his ass cheeks firmly, spreading them farther as he pushed down. He breathed heavily as he pressed, with sweat beading on his forehead from the effort. He could feel the plug begin to move, stretching his hole wider as the toy began to push out from his ass. It was almost at its widest part, he could feel, when he started to feel his muscles begin to fatigue. He tried paused just for a second to let his muscles recuperate, but relaxed too much. The plug slid back into his ass, settling back deep where it used to be. 

Victor groaned, partially collapsing on the ground. He took a few seconds to rest before he started to try again, pushing at the toy plugging him up. Again it started to move, exiting his ass slowly, spreading him as it went. But he was tiring a lot faster than he had before, his muscles still tired from the previous attempt. The plug wasn’t even a quarter of the way out before his muscles gave in, refusing to push any longer. The plug slide back in again, and Victor whined in distress.

He wanted the plug out already! He could feel the heady gazes of his lovers on his ass and knew that they were just waiting for him to be empty, so they could fill him right back up. He wanted that, to be stuffed with their cocks and fucked until he came. 

One more try. Victor took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally, and then pushed as hard as he could. The plug popped out, landing a few inches away on the floor. Success! 

But even though the plug was out, his lovers still weren’t doing anything. Victor frowned but stayed in position, still holding himself open obediently. What was taking them so long? It was then that Victor felt something dripping down his asshole. His cheeks lit up when he realized what it was. 

Victor could just imagine what he looked like, on all fours, holding open his ass so they could look inside of him, black butt plug lying used on the floor below him. His hole must be so inflamed by now, red and puffy from the abuse it had gone through that day, gaping wide from being held open for so long. And with his lovers’ cum trickling out of his hole, warm from having been in him for so long, he was the epitome of the word lewd. 

He couldn’t help giving one more push, teasing his lovers by letting a large goblet of cum leak out from his hole to drip down his balls. 

That was all it took to spur them into action. Victor felt the world spin as he was lifted into someone’s arms and thrown onto the bed. Yuuri attacked his mouth while Phichit slid lubricated fingers into his ass. Victor moaned, wrapping his arms around Yuuri to pull him deeper into the kiss. 

Victor felt Phichit push his legs up in the air. Yuuri broke the kiss to kneel behind Victor, holding his legs in place so Victor was splayed out wide. Victor moaned loudly when Phichit pushed in quickly, filling him up again. There wasn’t even a hint of pain, seeing as he had been thoroughly stretched from the plug. 

But Phichit didn’t start to fuck him just yet. Rather, he switched positions, making Victor sit up on top of him. Victor felt Phichit’s cock enter him even deeper, reaching places that the plug hadn’t been able to touch. He was only given a moment to adjust before Yuuri was behind him, pushing in as well. 

Victor whined at the stretch, throwing his head back. He felt Phichit’s hand stroke his back, reminding him to breath. He caught one of Phichit’s hands with his own, gripping onto it firmly as Yuuri slowly slid in. 

“Ah, so tight,” Yuuri murmured. He paused and laid a tender hand on Victor’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin gently. “Are you doing okay?”

“Mm, so good,” Victor purred, thrusting his hips down to take more of Yuuri inside of him. This made both of his lovers gasp at the sudden tightness. 

“Yuuri, hurry up. I don’t think I can hold out for much longer,” Phichit said, his voice tight. 

Yuuri nodded and then with one final thrust, he entered Victor completely. 

Victor cried out, tears stinging his eyes at the stretch. He felt so full, stretched out on two cocks at once, but it was wonderful. They filled him in a way that the butt plug alone had not been able to, reaching his sensitive spots all at once. The puffy rim of his ass protested slightly, having already been stretched the entire day. He was sure to be sore tomorrow, but it was going to be worth it. 

Phichit soon grew impatient and began to thrust up with tiny flicks of his hip. Victor moaned and began to ride him with smooth swivels of his hips. This wasn’t enough for Yuuri, though, who quickly took over. He pressed Victor until he was almost laying on Phichit and began to thrust into him vigorously. 

Both Phichit and Victor groaned, letting Yuuri take over. Victor could feel them rubbing against his prostate on every stroke, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He was already so desperate from having been waiting the entire day, and the pleasure his lovers were giving him was too much. Without even touching himself, he felt his orgasm close. He clenched down tight as he came, keening loudly. 

Thick pulses of cum splashed onto stomach. The tight clenching of his hole was apparently too much for Phichit, who moaned and began to come as well. This only made Victor’s orgasm more intense as he imagined Phichit filling him up, his cum being pushed deeper into him by Yuuri’s thrusts. 

Yuuri was relentless. When Victor felt his orgasm slowing down, Yuuri grabbed his cock and began to stroke him. Victor was moaning helplessly, watching his cock dribble out the last remnants of his cum.

Finally, Victor felt Phichit pull out and roll out from under him. Victor collapsed on the bed, letting Yuuri continue to fuck him as he laid there limp and exhausted. 

Victor tried to help by clenching his hole, but his muscles were already so weak from earlier. He whimpered when Yuuri shifted to strike his prostate, his soft cock twitching as it tried to get hard again. Yuuri seemed to like that reaction and he continued to aim there. Victor was caught between pain and pleasure. He writhed on the bed and softly whimpered with every thrust. He pushed his ass up to give Yuuri better access, which the other man took eagerly.

Victor could only whimper from the overstimulation. His head felt like it was in a haze and he helplessly turned his head to looked up at Yuuri. Finally, Yuuri came, giving a few last thrusts before pumping his cum deep inside of Victor. 

When he pulled out, Victor found that he didn’t have the strength to move. Phichit joined Yuuri at the base of the bed, kissing him ravenously as Victor watched. Then the two of them turned their hungry eyes onto Victor, who helplessly stared back. They stared at his ravaged and gaping hole, twitching now that it was empty but not able to fully close. Their cum began to drip out of him again, proof of their claim. When the last bit of cum had dribbled out of his asshole, the quickly took it upon themselves to make him more comfortable.

Phichit massaged Victor’s legs, helping his muscles gradually unwind. Meanwhile Yuuri busied himself in the bathroom, wetting a washcloth to clean Victor up. Victor whined when Yuuri ran the rough cloth over his abused hole, but Phichit just shushed him, gently running his fingers through Victor’s hair comfortingly. 

Victor was coaxed under the covers and Phichit slid in next to him. Immediately Victor pressed close to him, cuddling into his chest. Phichit wrapped his arms around Victor, providing the much needed comfort. 

Yuuri joined them, wrapping Victor in a warm embrace, gently kissing his neck. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Amazing,” Victor said happily, tucking his head underneath Yuuri’s chin. Phichit pressed closer until Victor was comfortably encased in the warmth of his lovers. 

“We love you,” Phichit murmured into Victor’s ear. 

“I love you too,” Victor replied, tilting his head to catch Phichit’s lips in a lazy kiss. “Both of you.”

“I love the two of you so much,” Yuuri said with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Phichit and pulling the two of them even closer to him. “Everyone comfy?”

“Yep,” Victor murmured. “This is perfect.”


End file.
